YangRenamon. La sombra de Renamon
by Yaiba Kurugame
Summary: Esto se me ocurrio gracias a mi mejor amigo Bonne (Eliol Hirakizawa) Gracias por se mi amigo!!!! n__n


YangRenamon, la sombra de Renamon  
  
Era un día cualquiera en Odaiva, mientras tanto los Tamer´s y digimons estaban descansando  
  
Takato: Es bueno descansar de vez en cuando, ¿No lo creen así muchachos?  
  
Henry: Claro, los digimons necesitan un descanso, han peleado muy duro últimamente  
  
Rika: Sí, además digievolucionar tanto debe de agotarles sus energías  
  
Guilmon: Takato, tienes mas pan  
  
Terriermon: Sí, es que tenemos hambre  
  
Takato: ¿De nuevo? Que golosos son  
  
Henry: acaban de comer hace un momento, además deben dejarle algo a Renamon  
  
Calumon: Hola calululu  
  
Rika: Hola Calumon  
  
Henry: Es Calumon, hola  
  
Takato: Hola Calumon, ¿Quieres este Pan extra que traje?  
  
Calumon: De acuerdo calu  
  
Mientras tanto en la sima de un árbol, Renamon estaba pensando…..  
  
Renamon: Hoy, hace tres años en el digimundo conocí a YangRenamon, me pregunto ¿Cómo estará?  
  
Takato: Renamon ! ! ! Ven a comer ! ! !  
  
Renamon en seguida fue hacia donde Takato y los demás  
  
Rika: ¿Qué te pasa Renamon, te noto preocupada?  
  
Renamon: No es nada, solo pensaba  
  
En ese momento…….  
  
Renamon: Es una presencia muy poderosa  
  
Terriermon: Es un Digimon muy fuerte  
  
Guilmon: Viene de allá (señalando hacia el centro de la ciudad)  
  
Takato: Entonces Vamos! ! !  
  
Henry: Lo siento, yo no podré ir, debo encontrarme con papá, pero iré en cuanto pueda  
  
Rika: Yo debo ir a casa, debo ayudar a mi abuela con unas cosas, pero también iré en cuanto pueda  
  
Takato: De acuerdo, yo iré, lleguen pronto  
  
Takato, Henry y Rika se separaron  
  
Takato: Listo Guilmon?  
  
Guilmon: Sí  
  
Guilmon digievolves a! ! ! ! !……Growlmon! ! ! !  
  
Growlmon: Takato, sube  
  
Takato: Sí  
  
Cuando Takato y Growlmon llegaron a lugar, no había ningún digimon, solo estaba el digicampo de batalla  
  
Takato: No hay nada  
  
Growlmon se puso nervioso y su mirada cambió  
  
Growlmon: aparece! ! !  
  
¿¿??: Ja, ja, ja, ja  
  
Takato empezó a buscar la información del digimon pero no aparecía  
  
¿¿??: Es inútil, no aparecerá nunca mi información, pero te saco de dudas, mi nombre es Kusuhamon  
  
En ese momento aparece Kusuhamon en frente de Growlmon y lo golpea  
  
Takato: Growlmon! ! ! !  
  
Growlmon: Flama Extenuante! ! ! !  
  
Kusuhamon recibe el ataque pero no le hace ni cosquillas  
  
Kusuhamon: Ja, ja, ja, jamas de dañaras con ese pobre nivel  
  
Takato: No es posible! ! ! !  
  
En ese momento una figura sombría igual a Renamon aparece y ataca a Kusuhamon  
  
¿¿??: No le aras daño a nadie Kusuhamon  
  
Kusuhamon: Pero que rayos! ! ! !. Ah YangRenamon deja de esconderte en las sombras  
  
Takato: YangRenamon?  
  
En ese momento del suelo aparece un digimon muy parecido a Renamon llamado YangRenamon  
  
YangRenamon: Yo soy la Sombra olvidada de Renamon. Tu vete!  
  
Takato: No! ! !, Te ayudaremos, ¿Verdad Growlmon?  
  
Growlmon: Sí! ! !  
  
YangRenamon: Vallanse ! ! ! solo estorbarán! ! !  
  
Takato no hizo caso y siguió peleando  
  
Kusuhamon: no me podrán hacer nada con ese pobre nivel, yo soy el rey de las tinieblas. YangRenamon, tu vienes de las Sombras olvidadas de Renamon, ¿Por qué sigues de su lado si te olvido?  
  
YangRenamon: Yo no estoy de su lado y mucho menos estaré del tuyo, yo soy independiente  
  
Kusuhamon: Tonta, por esa insolencia ¡ ¡ ¡morirás! ! !  
  
Takato: Cambio de carta! ! ! Evolución Matrix! ! !  
  
Growlmon digivolves a! ! ! WarGrowlmon! ! !  
  
WarGrowlmon: Rayo Láser! ! !  
  
Kusuhamon: Eres bueno, pero ¡ ¡ ¡Yo soy mejor! ! !  
  
Kusuhamon golpea a todos con sus garras y hace que WarGrowlmon vuelva a ser Guilmon  
  
Takato: Guilmon! ! !  
  
YangRenamon: Dark Koyutsetzu! ! !  
  
Kusuhamon: Eso está mejor, pero no lo suficiente  
  
Kusuhamon lanza bolas de poder hacia YangRenamon  
  
YangRenamon las esquiva todas  
  
Kusuhamon: Esto será una gran pelea, ¿vamos que esperas? ¡ ¡ ¡ digievoluciona ! ! !  
  
YangRenamon: No puedo, solo soy una sombra olvidada  
  
Kusuhamon: Ja, ja, ja, eres inútil  
  
En ese momento YangRenamon no le importó lo que lo digieran por que sabía que era así  
  
YangRenamon: Tienes razón, seré inútil, seré solo una sombra en el olvido pero ¡ ¡ ¡Te derrotaré Kusuhamon! ! !  
  
En ese momento aparece Henry y Terriermon………..  
  
Henry: ¿Qué pasa Takato? ¿Quién es ese digimon, Renamon?  
  
Takato: No, es YangRenamon, la sombra de Renamon y el otro es Kusuhamon  
  
Henry: ¿YangRenamon y Kusuhamon? Bueno no importa, ¿listo Terriermon?  
  
Terriermon: listo Henry  
  
Henry se fusiona con Terriermon y se transformándose en MegaGargomon  
  
Takato: Tu también Guilmon  
  
Guilmon: Guilmon listo  
  
Takato se fusiona con Guilmon transformándose en Galliatmon  
  
YangRenamon: Vallanse, solo conseguirán la muerte así  
  
Galliatmon: Tu también si te quedas  
  
MegaGargomon: Déjanos intentarlo, vete tu, ¿Qué harás si no puedes digievolucionar?  
  
YangRenamon: Si yo muero no importa, de todos modos las sombras son información inútil del digimundo  
  
Kusuhamon: ¡ ¡ ¡Vasta de charlas y peleen! ! !  
  
Kusuhamon golpea a todos lazándolos por los aires  
  
Kusuhamon: insectos, no se comparan con migo  
  
YangRenamon: YingYang oscuro! ! !  
  
Kusuhamon lo lanza la técnica contra YangRenamon  
  
Kusuhamon: ¡ ¡ ¡Toma una cucharada de tu propia medicina! ! !  
  
  
  
YangRenamon detiene su ataque  
  
YangRenamon: ¿Crees que no puedo contrarrestar mis propios ataques?  
  
En ese momento aparece Rika y Renamon  
  
Rika: ¿Por que no aparece la información de ninguno de los dos digimons?  
  
Galliatmon: No lo se pero el Grande es Kusuhamon y el que se parece a Renamon es YangRenamon  
  
MegaGargomon: YangRenamon dice que es la sombra olvidada de Renamon ¿ Crees que sea este Renamon?  
  
Rika: ¿La sombra olvidada de Renamon? No creo que sea mi compañera digimon  
  
Kusuhamon: Mas basura  
  
YangRenamon: ¡ ¡ ¡Retírense, solo morirán aquí! ! !  
  
Rika: Pero si tu te quedas, también morirás  
  
En ese momento YangRenamon lanza su Dark Magic, pero Kusuhamon lo lanza contra Rika  
  
Renamon: Rika! !  
  
YangRenamon: Maldito! ! !  
  
Renamon va a saltar para recibir el ataque pero YangRenamon se lanza al frente de Renamon para recibiendo el ataque  
  
Galliatmon: No! ! !  
  
MegaGargomon: YangRenamon! ! !  
  
Rika: ………..  
  
Renamon: tonta, eso es mi deber  
  
Kusuhamon: idiota! ! !  
  
YangRenamon: Entonces cumple con tu deber, con este ataque morirías, solo una sombra lo resiste, además las sombras fueron creadas para morir  
  
Renamon: Eso no es verdad hermana! ! !  
  
Rika impresionada y a la vez asustada dice…  
  
Rika: Renamon dice la verdad, yo siento lo que siente Renamon  
  
YangRenamon: A mi nadie me engaña….ah…..  
  
YangRenamon cae al suelo herida de gravedad  
  
En ese momento Rika se enfurece y se fusiona con Renamon y se transforma en Sakuyamon  
  
Kusuhamon: Ja, ja, ja atáquenme si pueden  
  
Galliatmon: Lanza Real! ! !  
  
MegaGargomon ataca con sus bazucas  
  
Sakuyamon ataca con su báculo  
  
Kusuhamon se cae al suelo por los ataques  
  
Kusuhamon: Malditos! ! !  
  
Kusuhamon ocupa la MegaExplosión  
  
Galliatmon, MegaGargomon y Sakuyamon son lanzados por los aires y vuelven a sus formas originales  
  
YangRenamon herida y débil se para  
  
YangRenamon: No..no lastimaras a nadie más, usaré mi última técnica  
  
Renamon: No lo hagas, no seas estúpida ! ! ! ! solo será un desperdicio  
  
Rika: ¿Cuál es esa técnica?  
  
Renamon: Es la Super Explosión, se destruye a si misma para crear una Explosión gigante  
  
Rika: No lo hagas YangRenamon, debe haber otra manera de ganarle  
  
Takato: Sí, peleemos todos juntos y ganaremos  
  
Guilmon: Guilmon cree en Takato  
  
Henry: Uniendo fuerzas seremos mas poderosos  
  
Terriermon:  
  
YangRenamon: No funcionara, es la única manera de derrotarlo  
  
Kusuhamon: Solo desperdiciaras tu vida, esa explosión no me  
  
hará ni cosquillas  
  
YangRenamon: ¿Eso crees? Pero peleemos en otro lugar donde no  
  
destruyamos nada  
  
YangRenamon crea un portal de luz donde entra ella y Kusuhamon  
  
Rika: No! ! !  
  
Takato: No te atrevas YangRenamon! ! !  
  
Henry: Sigámoslos para detenerlos! ! !  
  
Takato y compañía saltan al rayo de luz y son llevados a un bosque  
  
YangRenamon: A llegado tu hora Kusuhamon  
  
Kusuhamon: Vamos, usa tu técnica rápido para terminar con esto  
  
Renamon: No lo hagas YangRenamon! ! !  
  
Guilmon: Guilmon dice que peleemos juntos  
  
Terriermon: No seas tonta! ! ! solo harás un desperdicio  
  
YangRenamon: No, es mi deber hacerlo, yo protegeré a Renamon hasta el final, jure morir primero para protegerla  
  
YangRenamon: Super Explosión! ! ! !  
  
  
  
Rika: no! ! !  
  
Guilmon: No! ! !  
  
Terriermon: No puede ser! ! !  
  
Henry: Vámonos, la explosión nos alcanzara! ! !  
  
Takato: Corramos! ! !  
  
YangRenamon: la Explosión no los alcanzará, no teman  
  
Antes de que explotara YangRenamon, Renamon se aferra a ella para detenerla  
  
Renamon: detente! ! !  
  
YangRenamon: Ya no hay marcha atrás y vete si no quieres morir en la explosión  
  
Renamon: Prefiero morir contigo que estar si ti, ¡ ¡ ¡te quiero Hermana! ! !  
  
YangRenamon: Yo también te quiero, pero ¡ ¡ ¡vete, tu tamer se  
  
sentiría muy mal se te mueres por mi culpa! ! !  
  
YangRenamon toma a Renamon y lo lanza lejos de ella para que no muera  
  
YangRenamon: Lo siento Hermana, ¡ ¡ ¡ Rika, cuida bien a Renamon por mi! ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡ ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! !  
  
Renamon: YangRenamon! ! !  
  
Rika: YangRenamon! ! !  
  
Takato: no! ! !  
  
Henry: no puede ser! ! !  
  
Kusuhamon: ahhhhhh, me derrotaron ! ! ! ! !  
  
Kusuhamon desaparece en datos  
  
Rika no puede soportar la muerte de YangRenamon y rompe el llantos  
  
Cuando la explosión terminó lo único que quedo de YangRenamon es un YingYang que usaba un uno de sus guantes  
  
Henry: no puede ser, sacrificó su vida por nosotros  
  
Henry al ver lo que pasaba también rompe en llantos  
  
Terriermon: Henry, no llores, me aras llorar a mi también  
  
Takato: no, estoy seguro de que había otra manera de derrotarlo, no debió sacrificarse por nosotros  
  
Takato tampoco podía creer lo que pasó y no pudo evitar llorar  
  
Guilmon: Takato…….  
  
Renamon recogió el símbolo que usaba YangRenamon y comienza a llorar  
  
Renamon: Yang…Rena…mon  
  
De pronto el reverso del YingYang comienza a brillar y Renamon lo voltea  
  
Renamon: tiene algo escrito  
  
Tenia escrito lo siguiente:- Hermana, cuando yo muera, por favor no llores por mi, me aras sentir culpable, recuerda que Rika necesita tu protección, tal como yo te protegí  
  
Renamon: Her..ma..na  
  
Unos días después en ese mismo Lugar Rika y Renamon Hicieron una Tumba donde se sacrifico YangRenamon donde le dejaron un ramo de flores  
  
Rika: Gracias por darnos tu vida  
  
Renamon: Gracias por salvarnos, Rika, me puedes dejar sola un minuto, luego te alcanzo  
  
Rika: Entiendo  
  
Cuando Renamon vio que Rika se alejo…….  
  
Renamon: Hermana, te extraño, se que no hay manera de hacerte volver pero me gustaría verte por ultima vez  
  
En ese momento en YingYang que tenia Renamon como recuerdo de su Hermana comenzó a brillar y flotar. Cuando una luz intensa salió del signo. De pronto comenzó a salir una silueta brillante y YangRenamon cayo de al suelo suavemente  
  
Renamon: Yang..Yang…YangRenamon  
  
YangRenamon: He..He…Hermana  
  
YangRenamon estaba muy herida y débil, pero fue un milagro que reviviera. Renamon fue corriendo donde YangRenamon y llorando de felicidad por que su Hermana revivió  
  
Renamon: YangRenamon…. Pero…como  
  
YangRenamon: no..no..se  
  
Las lagrimas de Renamon hicieron que YangRenamon se recuperara pero se quedo inconsciente  
  
Renamon: Hermana, eres mi única familia y nunca pense que me seguiste al mundo real  
  
Renamon en ese momento tomó a su hermana y la llevo donde Rika  
  
Rika: YangRenamon! ! ! no lo creo! ! !  
  
Renamon llorando de alegría por que su única familia estuviera bien  
  
Renamon: Es lo único que quisiera, que mi Hermana esta aquí y bien  
  
Rika: Bien, pero llevémosla a mi cuarto, hay podrá descansar  
  
Renamon: Gracias Rika por recibir a mi Hermana  
  
Rika: pero que crees, si es familiar tuyo es bienvenido aquí  
  
En la noche YangRenamon despertó de su sueño y vio  
  
que todos estaban dormidos, en ese momento YangRenamon aprovecho de ir al techo  
  
YangRenamon: Es noche de luna llena  
  
De pronto  
  
Renamon: La luna se ve hermosa desde aquí, ¿no lo crees?  
  
YangRenamon: Si, pero eso no es importante ahora  
  
Renamon: Pero ¿ que te tiene tan inquieta?  
  
YangRenamon: Es el último enemigo  
  
Renamon: ¿El último enemigo?  
  
YangRenamon: Es un ser con capacidades superiores a todo digimon. Se cuenta que el derrotó a grandes digimons como WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Stigmon, XV-mon, Ledramon, Imperialdramon, Quimeramon, Obnimon, entre tantos  
  
Renamon: La mayoría mega, Stigmon, XV-mon y Ledramon no son mega pero si muy fuertes, eso es algo imposible  
  
YangRenamon: Eso no es nada, incluso se cuenta que el no es mega  
  
Renamon: Entonces ¿Es nivel inferior?  
  
YangRenamon: No, al parecer tantos rivales poderoso que pudo alcanzar una etapa especial que supera a los megas como nadie se lo puede imaginar  
  
Renamon: Ya veo, espero que no tenga pensado venir al mundo real, pero si es necesario pelearé para defender al Rika  
  
YangRenamon: Admiro tu valentía pero con eso no es suficiente, necesitas poder y algo de suerte para ganar, cosa que no esta de nuestro lado ahora  
  
Renamon: Pero con Rika a mi lado no abra rival que nos venza  
  
YangRenamon: Eso espero,  
  
En ese momento YangRenamon pensaba………..--- Pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea, especialmente si ese peligro asecha a mis amigos no dudare en usar mi último poder---.  
  
Al otro día, Rika llamo por teléfono a Takato y a Henry con un animo muy grande  
  
Rika: hola?, Takato?  
  
Takato: Si, ¿Rika eres tu?  
  
Rika: Sí, me preguntaba si podías venir ahora a mi casa, hay una sorpresa, si quieres trae a Guilmon  
  
Takato: Claro Rika, nos vemos después adiós  
  
Rika: hola? Henry?  
  
Henry; Sí? Rika?  
  
Rika: Sí, me preguntaba si hoy podías venir a mi casa, habrá una sorpresa, También vendrá Takato, y si quieres trae a Terriermon  
  
Henry: Claro, voy para allá, adiós  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rika, Takato y Henry se preguntaban que seria la sorpresa  
  
Takato: Vamos Rika, no nos tengas mas en suspenso  
  
Guilmon: Guilmon quiere saber que es  
  
Henry: Queremos ver cual es la sorpresa  
  
Terriermon: Vamos, que se agota mi paciencia  
  
Rika: Bien, solo corran la puerta y verán  
  
Mientras Takato y Henry estaban por abriendo la puerta, y mientras se decían  
  
Takato: Anoche no pude dormir por lo de, tu ya sabes  
  
Henry: Te entiendo, yo tampoco pude dormir, y pensar que la hermana de Renamon se sacrifico por nosotros, yo no la culparía si nos odia por no poder haber ayudado  
  
Takato: yo tampoco la culparía  
  
Cuando Takato y Henry vieron la habitación de Rika no había nada excepto de una sombra en la pared  
  
Takato: Aquí no hay nada  
  
Henry: Vamos Rika, no bromees  
  
Rika: No estoy bromeando  
  
Guilmon: Hay un digimon fuerte aquí Takato  
  
Terriermon: Sí Henry, su presencia es muy poderosa en esta habitación  
  
Takato: Rika, ¿ Renamon esta en tu habitación?  
  
Rika: No  
  
Renamon: Yo estoy aquí  
  
Dijo Renamon mientras aparecía al lado de Rika  
  
Henry: Entonces hay un digimon en tu habitación  
  
Rika: Eso ya lo se  
  
Henry: Entonces, no creo que sea…..  
  
Takato: Quizás, quien sabe  
  
Guilmon: El digimon está debajo de ti Takato  
  
Takato empezó a saltar desesperado creyendo de que era un digimon malo  
  
Henry: Terriermon, ataca al digimon  
  
Terriermon: Y ¿para que?  
  
Guilmon: Takato, tu conoces a este digimon  
  
Takato: Debe ser……  
  
Henry: ¿YangRenamon?  
  
De pronto la sombra de Takato le empezó a salir una figura  
  
YangRenamon: Me descubrieron  
  
Takato y Henry muy felices pero a la vez desconcertados s no pudieron evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo?  
  
Takato: YangRenamon! ! ! Creímos que te habías, bueno tu ya  
  
sabes..  
  
Henry: Muerto  
  
YangRenamon: bueno, yo debería estar muerta pero gracias a mi Hermana estoy aquí, pero recuerden que nunca se sabe cuando alguien se puede irse por siempre  
  
Takato: No hables esas cosas ahora  
  
Terriermon: Es mejor hablar de otra cosa en este momento  
  
Guilmon: Guilmon esta feliz por que YangRenamon no murió  
  
Henry: Es increíble  
  
Rika: Mejor pasemos para celebrar este momento  
  
YangRenamon: No se molesten, solo cumplo mi función como digimon  
  
Takato: Los digimons no son solo información que cumple funciones, son nuestros amigos  
  
Henry: Un digimon es una criatura viviente  
  
Rika: Los digimons son mucho mas que un programa de computadora en la red  
  
Renamon: Es verdad, por eso podemos tomar forma en este mundo  
  
YangRenamon: Bueno, pero de todos modos lo que hice es mi deber  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
